1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device that can prevent the organic light emitting display device from being damaged by a laser which is used in the manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat panel display (FPD) devices can be classified into devices that use inorganic material and devices that use organic material. Devices that use inorganic material include plasma display panels (PDPs) that use photo luminescence (PL) and field emission displays (FEDs) that use cathode luminescence (CL). Devices that use an organic material include liquid crystal crystals (LCDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLED).
An OLED includes a pixel electrode and a facing electrode which face each other, and a light emitting layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the facing electrode. The OLED is easily damaged by materials such as moisture or oxygen if they penetrate into the device, and thus, the OLED is sealed so that the impurities cannot penetrate.
Organic light emitting display device that uses the OLED element has a response speed higher than that of a liquid crystal display (LCD) which is currently widely in commercial use, and thus, they can realize superior motion images, are emissive, have wide viewing angles, and have high brightness. Thus, organic light emitting display device that uses the OLED element is expected to be the next generation of display device.